Loyalty
by saku642734
Summary: This story takes place from a OC character's POV. See some of the events that took place during 5th year from someone else's eyes. (Written for round 6 of the Quidditch League FanFiction Competition)


**This story is based on Harry Potter written by J.K Rowling**

 **A/N: This story is written for the quidditch league fanfiction competition and is an AU.**

 **Round 6- Cult Classics**

 **Seeker- Matilda**

I board the Hogwarts Express, finally getting away from the house full of people that just keep getting worse and worse every year. Every summer spent there is getting more hazardous to my health.

It is currently my fifth year at Hogwarts. Just a few more years and I will be free of them.

I hear some familiar voices calling my name from an open compartment. "Over here, Silvy!"

I walk into the compartment to discover my friends Susan Bones and Ernie McMillan. They are my closest friends, having met first year after getting sorted into Hufflepuff.

I sit down across from them with a sigh and stretch out on the bench. "Ah, finally, I can't wait to get there." I get comfortable and look over. "How was your guys' summer?"

I allow myself to finally relax while they give details about their summer. I always enjoy hearing the silly things that go on at their places.

I start to wonder about how this year is going to go. Every year something always has to happen, and it usually involves You-Know-Who and Harry Potter in some capacity. I am nearly positive this year will be no different.

I just hope it doesn't have anything to do with Hagrid and his creatures again.

* * *

I hate that my feeling was right. It doesn't have anything to do with creatures, but I almost wish it did. Anything Hagrid could whip up must be better than this pink abomination trying to teach us.

It's a good thing our dorm is so close to the kitchens. I see a lot of stress eating in my future.

* * *

Susan leans in close over the table while we eat in the Great Hall and whispers, "I heard rumors that some of the Gryffindors are going to be starting a group or club of some kind."

"It seems like whatever they are planning has to do with the pink blob," I whisper back. "When are Gryffindors not getting into trouble?"

She shrugs. "I don't know, but I was told it was extremely secretive and that only a trusted few are invited to a meeting in Hogsmeade on the next trip." She leans forward even more. "Ernie and I are interested, will you come with us?"

It doesn't seem like there is anything to lose, and it might be important. "Sure, I'll be there."

Susan and I share a sly smile.

* * *

"Silvy, come on, let's go!"

Susan pulls me behind her, Ernie already climbing into the carriage ahead of us.

Ernie flashes an excited grin. "What do you think this is about?"

Susan is buzzing with excited energy beside him. "I bet it's a dueling club, it's the only thing that makes sense."

I bask in their excitement and grin. "We'll find out soon enough."

* * *

As Harry finishes his speech and the majority start signing up, I think for a minute.

There is no doubt that Susan and Ernie will be signing up along with them. They hate Umbridge just as much as the next person. But this is definitely dangerous. If we are caught, especially by her, I'm not sure what our punishment will be. Beneath that pink exterior there could be a sadistic mind. It would be playing with fire.

Still, there is no way I'm going to let my friends go through this without me. They might need my help when this inevitably blows up in our faces, just like every other year.

* * *

As we all sit in silence trying to drown out Umbridge's lecture, I hear a faint swishing sound next to me. I glance down to see both Susan and Ernie practicing wand movements. Not only is this a bad idea in this current class, it is also dangerous. The cruel and unusual punishment Umbridge uses is well known by now.

So when their swishing noises finally attract attention, I've already formed a plan.

Umbridge scowls in the direction of our table and screeches in that high pitched voice, "Who is doing that? Wands are not allowed in my classroom!"

I don't hesitate to say, "That's a dumb rule."

Her face starts to turn a light shade of red. "My rules shall be followed! Wand away!"

I put my elbows on the table, my chin on my palm as I lean to the side. "Why? How am I supposed to learn?"

She gradually gets redder. "Practice is not required, reading the book and listening to the lecture should be enough! If not, then you are a poor student, deserving of whatever grade you receive."

I lean forward to deal the final blow. "Or you're just a bad teacher who shouldn't be here."

Her head looks like it's about to explode as she screeches in her highest voice yet, "Detention! After class!"

I smile as she tries to settle herself. Thank goodness that worked. I look over at Susan and Ernie and raise a brow in question.

They just answer me with concerned and thankful looks. Class then continues as usual and I try my best to drown out her annoying voice.

* * *

All three of us are sitting in the kitchens just before curfew, enjoying snacks while the nice elves bandage my newly scarred hand. The words 'I shall not question authority' cut in deep.

Susan and Ernie are sulking on the other side of the table, waiting for my hand to be taken care of before they start talking.

Once my hand is finished, Ernie stops eating his muffin and asks, "Why did you do that, Silvy?" giving me a concerned and guilty face. "It was our fault, and we could have handled whatever punishment she gave us. It wouldn't have been worse than a warning."

I take a sip of my hot cocoa. "That's true, but one student breaking the rules is less suspicious than two." I picked up a Liquorice Wand and waved it at them. "We have to be careful, especially since Neville was already caught."

They both sigh in defeat, but Susan adds on anyway. "I agree, but I'm sure you wouldn't have gotten detention if you hadn't said all of that."

After chewing on my piece of licorice I say, "But because of it she is more likely to remember my attitude and not the wand part."

Ernie shakes his head at me and grins. "Since when have you been part Slytherin?"

Susan just rolls her eyes. "As if she hasn't always been." She sips her herbal tea. "She's the one who was always able to get us past Filch on the way to the kitchen."

We sat and laughed together for about another hour, recounting silly stories and not worrying about a thing.

By the time we finished it was after curfew, and we once again had to use our skills to dodge Filch. Even though it's said that being sneaky is a Slytherin trait. It is also said that Hufflepuffs are very good at hiding.

* * *

I walk down one of the hallways on my way to class. I am relatively early so the hall is mostly empty.

Walking passed multiple benches I discover one occupied by a teary eyed first year. I contemplate walking past the boy when I notice that he's wearing a Slytherin tie.

Slytherins are not very trusting, and even first years rarely tear up or cry outside of their dorm. This must be serious, and seeing how the hallway is virtually empty, I can't just leave.

I sit down next to him and wait for him to notice me. I was never really shown any consideration from my family—was a rare occurrence. Because of this I am not the best at comforting people, but I'll try my best.

It takes a minute for him to notice me, and when he does his shock is visible. I guess I was quieter than I thought.

Once I have his attention I ask, "My name's Silvy, what's yours?"

By now his tears have partially dried up, not wanting to cry in my presence, most likely.

He studies me for a moment and seems to decide on something. "It's Samson."

"Samson is a wonderful name," I say brightly. "Would you like to tell me what's wrong? I can be very helpful."

His expression is still a mask of caution, as if he really does not want to tell me. But some other need seems to be winning out.

When he finally gives in, he doesn't say a word. He simply uncovers a hand I didn't notice had been covered by his robes.

On his hand I see the deep cuts from one of Umbridge's punishments. I am unable to hold in a gasp as I reach over to lightly clasp his hand. I was under the impression that Slytherins were safe from her. Then again, I'm sure that has something to do with their family's prestige.

Looking at the words carved into his hand, I don't think it's that either. On his hand reads, "I will not infect my fellow students."

I don't know what it means, but that isn't important right now. I reach into my bag and pull out the container of Burning Bitterroot Balm the House Elf gave me for my hand. It won't help the healing, but it will sooth his pain. It's the best I can do without Essence of Dittany we would have to get from Madame Pomfrey or Professor Snape.

Once I start applying it to his hand, he is able to relax a little. I say as I finish up, "This should be fine for a while, simply re-apply when you feel pain." I pull out my wand and he tenses I ignore him and quickly mutter, "Ferula." Once he is finally bandaged, I try some comforting words. "You don't need to worry about Umbridge, the DADA Professors never last."

He nods in reply, and I notice the amount of people walking through the hall is starting to increase. Looks like it's time to go. I hand him the Burning Bitterroot Balm and give him a quick hug. "Be careful and stay out of trouble."

I stand and continue down the hallway towards my class before he can respond.

* * *

Susan, Ernie and I are all practicing our Patronus and other spells with the DA when we feel the ground and walls shake along with the sound of stone cracking.

By the second shake I realize they finally found us. I desperately think of needing a place to hide, hoping the Room of Requirement won't fail us now.

A wardrobe appears to the side of the room. Not really inconspicuous but it'll have to do. I get Susan and Ernie's attention, and we each grab the person closest to us. We all pile into the wardrobe, discovering that we pulled in Hannah Abbott, Zachariah Smith, and Katie Bell.

We close the door and Hannah says shrilly, "What about the others?"

Zachariah replies in a hissed voice, "There's no time, now be quiet."

We wait there as quietly as possible, even our breathing is quiet. Ten minutes pass, and we decide to chance it. We step outside to see that the room is deserted, and there is a giant hole in the wall, rubble everywhere.

Katie looks around incredulously. "Seriously? How the bloody hell did they not see us?" Their level of intelligence is heavily implied in her tone.

Susan shakes her head. "Come on, let's go." We proceed to sneak down the hall to the lower floors. It's harder with a bigger group, but we can manage. I'm sure the others can manage dealing with Umbridge just fine too.

* * *

The stories over the next few days were entertaining. They don't beat out Fred and George's entertainment, but it's still funny.

One version of the story even has Harry and Umbridge getting into a sword fight.

It's clear whatever happened took place in the Forbidden Forest. For other details, anyone's guess is as good as mine.

We sit back and enjoy the peace and happiness that will hopefully stay strong until the school year is over.

Maybe I can think of a way to get away from my family for at least part of the summer.

* * *

Susan, Ernie and I are all sitting on the Hogwart's Express, talking and laughing about events from the year and planning summer activities.

Lounging on my bench I ask them, "Do you think I could stay with you guys for part of the summer?"

Susan starts excitedly clapping. "Oh, that's a great idea, we can ask our families if all three of us can go on a trip together."

Ernie seems to have been struck with an idea. "My family is planning a trip to Iceland." He is so filled with excitement he's practically waving his hands around the whole compartment. "You guys can come with us. We are supposed to come back a few weeks before school starts, so for the last few weeks we can stay together at one of our houses." He finally calms down. "I'll have to ask, but I'm sure they won't mind."

I grin along with them. "That sounds perfect."

The rest of the trip is spent talking about the things we are going to see and do. I can't wait for the best summer of my life to start.


End file.
